Steve's choice
by saphire dancer
Summary: Could he accept the one secret she had kept from him for years, or would he walk away from her...again?  Steve/OC...Romance, Hurt/Comfort, Drama...pretty much all of the above...
1. Chapter 1

**_**Hi all! New story I am starting! Hope you like it!**_**

She looked out the plane window at the beautiful blue-green ocean below. How she had missed it! She couldn't wait to get off the plane and smell the salty sea air, to feel the warm Hawaiian winds in her face. She wanted to feel the sand beneath her feet. She had grown up on Oahu. It was her home.

Delancey Martin was finally returning to Hawaii after being gone for almost 7 years. She looked over at the sleeping little boy next to her and smiled. She reached a hand over and smoothed his dark brown curls. He looked up at her with dark blue eyes that always seemed to change color with his mood.

"Are we almost there momma?" he asked her with an anxious face.

"Yes, Jonah, we are almost there" she told him reassuringly.

She knew he was tired of being on the plane. It had been a long flight and this was the third one they had been on in the last two days. They had flown from their home in Charleston, South Carolina to Newark, New Jersey. Then they had flown from Newark to Seattle, Washington where they had stayed overnight in a hotel. Today they had flown from Seattle and were about to land in Honolulu, Hawaii.

As the plane touched down, Delancey felt her heart start thumping hard. She knew she would probably see him, and she would have to explain some things, but she also had a job to do and nothing would stand in her way.

Delancey came from a family of cops and was moving back to Hawaii to work for the Honolulu Police Department. And not just as another officer. She had been a Lieutenant in Charleston, but had recently gotten a promotion to Captain. She had been offered a job as a liaison between the Honolulu PD and the new elite task force Five-0. She had gladly accepted and was anxious to get back home. Her mom and dad still lived on the island and wanted to see more of their grandson.

Once the plane landed, taxied and parked at the gate, Delancey gathered her things and started to stand up.

"Momma, the pilot hasn't said we could stand up yet" Jonah reminded her.

"Oh, sorry" she said sitting back down. As soon as she had, the seat belt sign went off and everyone started getting up from their seats.

She took Jonah's hand and led him off the plane and into the baggage claim. She immediately saw her father as he seemed to tower over everyone. Not that he really did, but it was hard to miss the big man's flaming red hair. Jonah took off running and jumped into his grandfather's arms.

"Papa!"

"Jonah! It is so good to see you" Sean Martin said as he hugged his grandson tightly.

Delancey walked up and smiled at the sight of her son in her father's arms.

"Hi daddy" she said smiling and kissing the big man on the cheek.

"Hi sweetie. How was your flight?"

"Long" Jonah answered for the both of them.

They all laughed and proceeded to get their luggage from the baggage claim.

Once they were in the car driving to Delancey's childhood home, her father asked her the one question she did not want to answer.

"Does he know you're here?" he asked her quietly.

"Not yet" she told him honestly.

"When are you going to tell him? He has a right to know Delancey."

"I know. I just want to tell him in person. I didn't want to do it over the phone."

Her father left it alone after that. He knew better than to push his only daughter. She was just like him in that regard. If someone pushed him to do something he didn't want to, he would do the total opposite. She may look more like her mother but she had his personality and stubbornness.

They got to the house and it was the same as when Delancey had left. Her parents had gotten some new furniture, but the pictures, and layout was the same. She was delighted to see that they had added pictures of Jonah along with her brother's kid's pictures.

Her parents hadn't been very happy when she got pregnant and wasn't married. They were old fashioned, but they had supported her decision to keep the baby. They even supported her when she moved across the world when she was six months pregnant to take a job with the Charleston Police Department. They had understood that she needed to get away and make a fresh start.

Now here she was, back home, back in the same room she had slept in from the time she was a baby.

The rest of the day was spent unpacking her and Jonah and trying to get things settled before she started her new job on Monday. Her mom and dad were happy to help, and she was glad they were there.

On Sunday, her brother, Conner, sister-in-law, Melinda, and their kids, CJ (Conner Jr.), Brianna, and Lacey all came over. They had a great time catching up and the kids really enjoyed getting to know each other better and playing.

As Delancey got ready for bed that night, she wondered what tomorrow would be like. She had heard that the HPD was a great place to work, but she wouldn't really be working with them. She would be working with the Five-0 Task Force. She had also heard that the leader of Five-0 was a menacing man who was difficult to deal with. Of course all of this scuttle butt came from officers who had never worked with him, or even met the man. She didn't even know his name. She did know that he had at least one woman on his team, so hopefully he wouldn't be a chauvinist pig that didn't think women belonged on the police force. She hated dealing with guys like that, and she had certainly encountered many of those. Well, she would have to wait until tomorrow to find out all those answers. She climbed into bed and quickly fell asleep.

The next morning Delancey was up earlier than normal. She had dreamt about him again. When she woke up she was gasping for air and whispering his name. She hadn't had _that_ dream in such a long time. She couldn't go back to sleep, so she decided to get up and take a long hot shower. When she got out, she woke Jonah up for him to get ready for school. Thankfully her parents had already enrolled him and everything was set for the first grader to start.

Delancey dressed for the day in a pair of black slacks, a white camisole and a crisp white long sleeved button down shirt. She tucked in the shirt and added a black belt. She rolled her sleeves up to just below her elbows. She looked in the mirror and thought she looked very professional. She picked up her gun holster, which was empty and put it in her bag. She always had a back up strapped to her ankle, which she had put on before getting dressed. She would get her police issued firearm when she got to the office and checked in.

Her father was taking Jonah to school so that she could be at the office a little early. She kissed her son goodbye, told him to have a good day and walked out to the car her father had rented for her. Hers was coming over on a boat with the rest of their things but it wouldn't be there for another couple of weeks.

She got to the office and walked inside. Her heart was pounding as she walked into the squad room. She went into Chief Aneko's office and spoke to him. He welcomed her to the force and took her to get her firearm and badge. Once she signed for them she clipped her badge onto her belt and holstered her gun. Chief Aneko walked her to the Five-0 offices. He held the door open for her as she walked in.

She looked up and the sight before her made her freeze.

"Captain Delancey Martin, I would like for you to meet the leader of the Five-0 task force, Lieutenant Commander Steve McGarrett".

Delancey stood frozen on the spot. It couldn't be! There was no way that _he_ was who everyone had been talking about.

Steve looked at her and smiled softly.

"Hello Delancey. It's been a long time."

**_**So...what do you think? Do you like it? Yes, no, maybe so? Please review! I really want to know what you think! Thanks and love to you all! ~Rachael (Saphire Dancer) :) **_**


	2. Chapter 2

**_**First of all let me say that the response for this story has been overwhelming! I still can't believe all of the adds! And the comments have been really sweet! I am really excited about this story and have lots of ideas for it! Please continue to let me know what you think! Thanks and love to you all! ~Rachael (Saphire Dancer) :)_**

Chapter 2:

Steve couldn't believe his eyes. When the door opened and Chief Aneko had walked in he had assumed one of his team members was in trouble, again. But then when he saw the beautiful, auburn haired woman walk in with him, he had thought he was dreaming.

It was her. Delancey Martin. The one woman he couldn't forget. Not that he wanted to. She was beautiful, sexy, smart and funny as hell.

Steve had stood up and met Chief Aneko and Delancey at the door of his office.

"Captain Delancey Martin, I would like for you to meet the leader of the Five-0 task force, Lieutenant Commander Steve McGarrett" Chief Aneko had said.

Steve had looked at her and smiled softly.

"Hello Delancey. It's been a long time."

Delancey stared at him for a moment before turning professional and extending her hand.

"Hello Lt. Commander. Yes, it has been a long time" she said her face never giving away the fact that her heart felt like it would jump right out of her chest at any minute. Steve shook her hand firmly. She was shaking like a leaf inside and hoped that it wasn't evident in her handshake.

"Well, it appears that the two you know each other, so this transition should be an easy one for all involved" Chief Aneko said.

The chief turned to Delancey.

"I will leave you in the capable hands of Commander McGarrett, and he will show you your office and introduce you to the rest of the team" he said taking his leave.

"_You have no idea just how capable his hands are" _Delancey thought.

"If you will follow me please" Steve said interrupting her thoughts.

Steve led her to an empty office just opposite of his. All the offices were glass, which meant she couldn't hide from him in her office.

"This will be your office. Feel free to decorate it however you want. If there is anything you need, just let me know" he told her.

"Thank you. It's very spacious."

Her office in Charleston had basically been a broom closet. She liked that she was going to have some space here.

"If you will come this way" Steve said gesturing with sweep of his arm, "I will introduce you to the rest of _my team_."

She certainly did not miss the way he emphasized 'my team'. She had to smile a bit behind his back. She remembered him being fiercely protective of people he cared about. She missed that.

Steve led her into the center of the offices where there was a large table. It was a computer and there were screens all around it.

"Oh my goodness" she exclaimed. "You have one of these" she said taking in all the different screens. Her face showed her awe and appreciation for the machine.

"Do you know how to use one of these?"

Delancey looked at the man that asked her the question. He was older than Steve, maybe by ten years or so, and he looked familiar. He was a native, so that wasn't why, maybe it was his voice, or smile?

Delancey shook her self from her thoughts and answered him.

"No, I have never used one, but before I left Charleston they got one. It was amazing to watch the tech guys play with it."

She looked back at the screens for a moment.

"Oh, I'm Captain Delancey Martin" she said looking back at the man and extending her hand again.

"Chief Sean Martin's daughter?" he asked shaking her hand.

"Retired Chief Martin now" she said with a laugh, "but, yes, that's my dad. I'm sorry, what was your name?"

"Chin Ho Kelly."

"_Kelly, Kelly, Officer Kelly…"_ Delancey repeated in her head.

"Did you work with my father?" she asked.

"Yeah, I worked with him. I was on the force for 15 years. I was John McGarrett's partner most of that time."

That's when it hit her why she recognized him. She had seen him with Steve's dad after Steve had left for the mainland when his mom died.

"Are you going to hog all of her attention Chin?"

Delancey turned and saw a handsome blonde man standing at one of the screens looking at them with his arms crossed over his broad chest.

"Hi! I am Captain Delancey Martin" she introduced herself yet again.

"Detective Danny Williams."

She could tell he wasn't a native, and his accent told her he was from somewhere northern.

"Where are you from Detective?" she asked.

"First of all, it's Danny, and second of all, I am from New Jersey."

Delancey nodded and smiled. Danny smiled back revealing that he looked even more handsome when he smiled.

"Is this everyone?" Delancey asked turning to Steve.

"No, there is one more. Her name is Kono. She is out on a coffee run. She'll be right back."

Delancey frowned at that statement.

"Do you make her do it because she's a woman?" she asked before she could bite her tongue.

"No" Steve laughed. "She is a rookie, so we try and make her do things like she would have to do if she was a regular officer."

"Oh" Delancey said quietly, her face reddening. She remembered those days as a rookie well.

Danny and Chin both chuckled.

"Do you want something? I can call her, she just left a few minutes ago" Chin offered.

"Sure, coffee sounds great" Delancey told him.

"Do you still like it with cream and lots of sugar?" Steve asked smiling at her.

Dealncey laughed out loud at this. She could believe he remembered that.

"Yes, I do."

Steve liked it when she laughed. Her laugh sounded like tinkling chimes.

Danny and Chin gave them both questioning looks.

"I've known Delancey for a long time" Steve explained.

"Oh, good, because I thought maybe we needed to add psychic to your long list of amazing abilities" Danny commented sarcastically.

Steve shot him a "go to hell" look and quickly called Kono.

"Well, I am going to go try and get settled in my office" Delancey told the men.

She turned and walked toward her office but could feel their eyes on her. One more so than the others.

Delancey walked into her office and looked around. The desk was a large wood desk, and had been recently polished. There was already a bookshelf and a filing cabinet. She put her bag on the desk and sat down in the chair.

She had brought a few things with her to put on her desk. She knew she would at least have a desk if nothing else.

She pulled out her gold name plate that her squad had given her when she was promoted.

'Captain Delancey Martin' had been engraved in Copperplate calligraphy. Her heart swelled with pride as she ran her finger tips over the words. She set it carefully on the top of the desk.

Next she pulled out two framed pictures. One was of her mom and dad, and the other was of her and Jonah. It had been taken one day when they had gone to the beach in South Carolina. It had been the last vacation they had before they moved. She placed both pictures on the desk.

She looked at her desk and realized something very important was missing. A computer.

She drummed her fingers on the desk and tried to remember if she had been told she had to bring her own or not. She didn't thing she had, but she could be wrong.

Danny chose that moment to tap on her door.

Delancey waved him in.

"Here's your coffee" he said setting down one of the large cups he carried.

"Thanks" she said taking a sip of the hot liquid. "Mmm, perfect."

"Anything you need?" he asked.

"Yes. I need a computer."

Danny laughed.

"Yeah, you probably don't want the last one that was in here."

"Why is that?"

"Well, let's just say it got put out of its misery."

Delancey raised her eyebrows at this statement. She crossed her arms and leaned back in her chair.

"I am waiting for an explanation, Detective" she said a small smile playing on her lips.

Danny shifted uneasily.

"Steve hit it because he got pis- I mean mad at it."

Delancey laughed.

"Danny, you can say 'pissed' around me. And seriously, Steve hit it? With what, his fist?"

"Um, yeah" Danny said smiling a bit.

Delancey just laughed again. That was the Steve she remembered! Hit first, ask later. Except when it came to her.

"Who is this?" Danny asked picking up the picture of her and Jonah.

"Oh, that's my son."

Steve had walked into her office just in time to hear her say 'my son'. He looked at her with a face of stone.

His voice was just as stony when he asked "you have a son?"


	3. Chapter 3

_****Oh my goodness! I can NOT believe the response I have gotten for this story! Thank you all for all of the adds! I am humbled and overjoyed at all of them! Please forgive me this next chapter for taking so long to post! I have been sick and have finally recovered enough to begin writing again! I hope you all like this chapter! There is still lots more to come! Thanks again everyone! Reviews are appreciated! Love to you all!**_

_**~Rachael (Saphire Dancer)**_

A momentary 'deer in the headlights' look fleeted across Delancey's face at Steve's question. But she quickly schooled her features and plastered a smile on her face. She looked directly into his dark blue eyes that seemed to be darker than normal.

"Yes, I have a son."

"How old is he?" Danny asked handing Steve the picture of Delancey and Jonah.

"He just turned 6 about a month ago."

Steve looked down at the picture as Delancey answered Danny's question. He noticed the little boy's dark curls and dark blue eyes. He was quickly doing the math in his head.

"If he just turned 6, then he was born in…" he thought.

His head suddenly shot up and he looked at Delancey. His face looked like a thunder cloud.

"Danny, will you please excuse us for a minute. I need to talk to Delancey, _in private_" he asked.

"Sure" Danny said wisely not saying anything else.

He quickly walked out of the office door.

Steve walked over to Delancey's desk and placed the picture back on it.

"Please tell me that you were not with someone else while we were together" he said quietly.

Delancey's face softened at the pleading she heard in his voice. She gently placed a soft hand on his arm.

"Steve, look at me" she told him.

Steve turned his head and looked down at the beautiful woman in front of him.

"No, I was not with anyone else while we were together."

"So then that would mean…" Steve began.

"Yes" she said. "He is your son."

Steve sat down on the desk and just stared at Delancey.

"Why didn't you tell me?" he asked his face a mix of awe and betrayal.

Before Delancey could answer, Chin stuck his head into the office.

"Boss, we got a lead on the Sanders case. Kono and I are heading out. You with Danny?"

Chin didn't really need to ask if Steve would be with Danny, but he could feel some tension and see the look on Steve's face, and he thought he would say it to snap his boss out of whatever mood he was in.

"Yeah, I'll be right there" Steve told him.

Chin left and Steve looked back at Delnacey.

"We will finish this conversation when I get back" he told her firmly.

All Delancey could do was nod her head and watch him walk out of her office.

Steve gripped the steering wheel of the Camaro so tightly his knuckles were turning white.

Danny watched him with concern. He didn't know what had happened between him and Delancey, and his curiosity was killing him.

"So…how long have you known Delancey?" he asked nonchalantly.

"Since we were 5" Steve answered with a short, clipped tone.

Danny just nodded.

"So, what's her son's name?"

"What?" Steve said turning to look at Danny.

"I asked what her son's name is."

Steve looked at Danny darkly.

"I don't know. I didn't ask."

"Is he yours?" Danny asked while anticipating Steve's fist to come flying towards his face.

Steve took a deep breath and let it out slowly.

"Yeah, he's mine" he answered quietly.

"You sure?" Danny asked.

"Yep. He looks just like me when I was growing up. And she told me he was mine."

Danny chuckled.

"Wow, super SEAL with a kid. That's just great! Someone else you can teach how to blow things up! Another maniac in training!"

Steve shot Danny a look that told Danny if he said another word Steve was going to throw him out of the car.

Danny again wisely kept his mouth shut.

Delancey sat down at her desk and tried to calm her shaking hands and pounding heart. This was not how she wanted to tell him. How could she ever explain to him how much he had hurt her by leaving? How could she make him see that what she did was the best for the both of them, actually all three of them?

She put her head in her hands as the tears started to fall. She hadn't cried in so long, and with no one around she let the tears flow freely.

Several minutes had passed when Delancey finally began to be able to control the tears. She stood and left her office to find a bathroom. Once inside she washed her face and blew her nose.

As she stood in front of the mirror looking at her red rimmed eyes and pale face, she realized that she could do this. Her parents had raised her to be a strong, independent woman. She had done just fine with Jonah on her own and didn't need Steve's help.

She straightened her shoulders and walked out of the bathroom with her head held high.

She went into her office and began to pace. She was going to be ready for Steve when he got back.

Steve and Danny walked into the Five-0 offices with a suspect in tow. Delancey watched as Steve looked at her and then said something to Danny. Danny turned and looked at her then back at Steve. He nodded his head and walked through the doors to HPD to deliver the suspect to holding.

Steve walked calmly over to Delancey's office and walked in.

Delancey stood still as he walked over and sat down on her desk.

"We need to talk" he said quietly looking into her bright blue eyes.

"Yes, we do" Delancey agreed.

"Why didn't you tell me?" he asked.

Delancey took a deep breath and look into Steve's eyes.

"I didn't tell you because you were leaving for Afghanistan. I didn't want you worrying about it while you were at war."

"Didn't you think I deserved to know?" he asked angrily.

Delancey's anger rose to the surface as she stood as tall as her thin, 5 foot 7 inch frame would allow.

"If I had told you, would it have stopped you from leaving?"

Steve sighed and ran a hand through his hair. They had been through this argument before. She just didn't understand that he didn't have a choice. He had to deploy. He was a SEAL and had a country to fight for and protect.

Steve reached for her hand. He gently rubbed his thumb over the top of her hand.

"D, you now I didn't have a choice. I _had_ to go. It was my job, my duty. But if you had told me, I would have done everything I could to come home to you just as soon as I could."

Steve paused. He took another deep breath.

"Is that why you sent me the letter?" he asked quietly.

Delancey could see the hurt and pain in his eyes and she had to look away.

"Yeah. That's why I sent the letter. I couldn't bear the thought of you getting killed and having to bury you before our child even had a chance to get to know you. I did what I thought was best…for all of us. I got a job in Charleston, and moved out there when I was six months pregnant" Delancey paused for a moment gathering the courage to finish what she needed to say. "I have taken good care of him and I didn't and don't need your help" Delancey finished, her voice laced with anger.

Steve jumped up off of the desk.

"What about what I want?" he asked, his voice rising.

"It doesn't matter what you want. You don't have a say in this matter" Delancey shot back, her voice rising as well.

"The hell I don't! He's my son too!" Steve yelled furious at what Delancey was saying.

"You are nothing more than the sperm donor" Delancey shouted.

The look on Steve's face told Delancey she had gone too far.

Steve turned and stalked out of her office. He walked past all the other offices and out the door into the sunshine. He got in his truck and peeled out of the parking lot.

Delancey sat down at her desk. She picked up the picture of her and Jonah.

"Oh god. What have I done?" she thought.

This wasn't how she had wanted this to turn out. She wanted Steve to be part of Jonah's life. But now? She wasn't so sure Steve would want to be.

She knew she had let her anger take over and said things that weren't true. She knew she had hurt Steve like she had hurt him before. And this time she wasn't sure he would ever forgive her.


	4. Chapter 4

**_Hello all! Thank you all sooooo much for the adds, and reviews! I really appreciate them! I know this is short...sorry! I have been super busy lately, and haven't had a chance to write much lately. Hope you enjoy it! Love to you all! ~Rachael (Saphire Dancer) :) **_**

Delancey walked into the house after work and the first person she saw was Jonah.

"Momma" he cried as he launched himself at her.

She pulled him into a big hug.

"Hey baby. How was your first day of school?" she asked.

Jonah proceeded to tell her all about his first day of school. Delancey was only half listening. Her mind was on Steve and the situation with him. He hadn't returned to the office at all that day. Danny had tried to call him, but all he got was his voicemail. Delancey was worried that he might do something crazy, but Danny assured her that Steve was level headed (for the most part) and wouldn't do anything stupid.

Jonah must have sensed that she wasn't really listening and stopped talking and looked at his mother.

"Momma, what's wrong?"

Delancey was surprised at his question. She looked at her young son and thought for the millionth time how much he looked like his father.

"Nothing, baby. I am just tired. It was a long day."

She pulled Jonah into another hug. There was something about hugging him that always seemed to make her feel better.

She looked over Jonah's head and saw her father standing in the doorway of the living room.

"Jonah, can you go do your homework in your room? I need to talk to your mom."

Jonah nodded and walked out of the room.

"So, how was your first day?" Sean Martin asked his daughter.

"You knew didn't you?" she asked quietly not looking at her father yet.

"Yes, I did" her father admitted.

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"You needed to find out for yourself. If you had known he was the man you would be working for, would you have taken the job?"

Delancey looked at her father.

"No, probably not" she said feeling very defeated.

Sean came close and hugged his daughter.

"I know you are hurting, but it will be ok. Steve will come around" he assured her.

Even without her telling her father everything that had happened between her and Steve, he seemed to know.

"Thanks, Daddy" she said giving him a small smile. "I need to go take care of something. Do you mind watching Jonah for a little while?"

"No. Go do what you need to do."

Delancey walked out of the house and headed straight for Steve's house.

Steve was sitting outside in one of the beach chairs with a beer in his hand. He had been sitting there all afternoon. The only time he got up was to get another beer.

As he slowly took a sip of his beer, he heard someone walking up behind him. His body tensed as he mentally prepared to take out whoever was sneaking up on him.

"Relax Steve, it's just me" Delancey said immediately seeing his shoulders relax some.

"What do you want?" Steve asked bitterly.

Delancey sat down in the chair next to him.

"I came to apologize."

Steve looked at her and just stared at her. She was more beautiful now then she had been before. Her auburn hair was pulled back in a pony tail, reminding him of when they were younger. Her green eyes were still just as bright. And her body, "oh lord" he thought, "I can't even think about that."

"I understand why you didn't tell me before I left, but why the letter?" he asked her quietly.

Delancey stood up and walked the few steps to the beach. She kicked her shoes off and stepped into the water.

Steve watched her for a moment before he too stood up and walked to the beach. His shoes were already off, so he followed her into the water. He walked up behind her and put his arms around her slim waist.

Delancey put her hands in Steve's larger ones and leaned back into his embrace.

"I wrote you the letter because I thought it would make it easier for me to leave Hawaii and not tell you about the baby. You have no idea how wrong I was."

Steve nuzzled his face into her shoulder.

"You broke my heart with that letter" he whispered.

Dealncey turned in his arms and looked into his blue eyes.

"I'm sorry. I never meant to hurt you like that. I was so stupid to think that it would be easier. You deserved to know. I am so sorry Steve. Can you ever forgive me?"

Steve saw the tears in her eyes and heard them in her voice.

"Oh, Delancey" he said.

He lowered his head and captured her lips in a soft kiss. Her lips were just as soft as he remembered. He had missed her so much.

Delancey was shocked at first at Steve's kiss, but she was responded immediately.

What started out as a soft, sweet kiss soon turned into a frenzied, passionate kiss. Their tongues darting in and out of each others mouths, hands roaming the others body.

Steve pulled back and gently picked Delancey up and carried her toward the house.


End file.
